According to American Heart Association guidelines, resuscitation treatments for patients suffering from cardiac arrest generally include applying chest compressions to provide blood flow to the victim's heart, brain and other vital organs, clearing and opening the patient's airway, and providing rescue breathing for the patient. The term cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) refers to an emergency procedure that includes chest compressions and which may additionally include breathing. Resuscitation treatments may include establishing a permanent airway through intubation, with subsequent periodic provision of air to the lungs via positive pressure support. If the patient has a shockable heart rhythm, as determined by electrocardiogram (ECG) data, resuscitation may also include defibrillation therapy.
ECG data is generated using multiple electrode pads placed at various positions on the patient's body. Electrode pads are often placed on a patient's chest. CPR compressions may cause artifacts to appear on ECG recordings, making them difficult or impossible to interpret. Thus, rescue workers often stop CPR compressions to obtain accurate ECG recordings and determine whether defibrillation therapy should be applied or whether a prior defibrillation attempt was successful. However, studies have shown that stopping CPR compressions may have a detrimental effect on patient survival. Current American Heart Association (AHA) protocols for cardiac life support emphasize the importance of uninterrupted chest compressions. Therefore, interruptions to assess heart rhythm should be minimized.